Bleach Song Parodies
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Songs from many places. I will list which characters are included and what the original song was.
1. Bleach Block Tango

The six murderers of the Maggot's Nest Taichou level security in their rendition of, The Cell Block Tango(Chicago musical). Featuring Inoue Orihime, Ise Nanao, Kuchiki Rukia, Matsumoto Rengiku, Kotetsu Kiyone, and Hinamori Momo.

* * *

(Orihime) Fight  
(Nanao) Skirts  
(Rukia) Gush  
(Rangiku) Nu-un  
(Kiyone) Ugendo  
(Momo) Noches

(Orihime) Fight  
(Nanao) Skirts  
(Rukia) Gush  
(Rangiku) Nu-un  
(Kiyone) Ugendo  
(Momo) Noches

(Orihime) Fight  
(Nanao) Skirts  
(Rukia) Gush  
(Rangiku) Nu-un  
(Kiyone) Ugendo  
(Momo) Noches

(All)  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

(Kiyone) I bet you, you would have done the same

(Orihime) Fight  
(Nanao) Skirts  
(Rukia) Gush  
(Rangiku) Nu-un  
(Kiyone) Ugendo  
(Momo) Noches

(Orihime) Fight  
(Nanao) Skirts  
(Rukia) Gush  
(Rangiku) Nu-un  
(Kiyone) Ugendo  
(Momo) Noches

(Orihime)  
You know how people have those little habits that get you down,  
Like Ichigo  
He didn't know how to hold his temper  
I told him not to fight, but he still fought  
So I go to school this one day and I'm really stressed out  
And looking for a little bit of sympathy  
And there's Ichigo  
Standing in a group talking to some guys  
No not talking fighting  
So I tell him not to throw one more punch  
And he did  
So I called out Tsubaki and fired a warning shot  
Into his head

(All)  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I bet that you would have done the same

(Nanao)  
I met Kyoraku Shunsui as soon as I joined 8th squad  
He told me he was mine and we hit it off right away  
So we started living together  
He'd go to work  
come home and I'd fix him a drink  
We'd have dinner  
Then I found out  
Only mine he said  
Ha! Yeah right  
Not only was he taken  
But he was always with multiple women  
One of those Skirt Chasers you know  
So that night  
When he got home  
I fixed him his drink as usual  
You know some guys just can't hold their cyanide

(All)  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower in its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder but not a crime

(Rukia)  
Now I'm walking down the hall and running through paperwork  
Minding my own business  
When, my boyfriend, Renji throws me against the wall in a jealousy rage  
You've been screwing your brother he said  
He was crazy  
And he kept on yelling you've been screwing your brother  
And then he ran into my sword  
He ran into my sword six times

(All)  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I bet you, you would have done the same

(Rangiku)  
He left me alone  
He kept disappearing  
Not telling me where he was  
He kept away from me  
Ignoring me for years  
But still, I loved him with my soul  
He was still the little boy that I lived with  
I hated to see him leave me, his death broke my heart to pieces

(Rukia)  
But did you do it?

(Rangiku)  
Nu-un not guilty

(Kiyone)  
My partner, Sentaro, and I had this contest between us  
Who was more useful to Ukitake-Taichou  
We always tried to out do each other  
Flowers, tea, pillows, massages, foot rubs, sweets  
always topping each other  
Then one day  
While we were at Ugendo together  
Drinking tea and having a good time  
We ran out of the Taichou's favourite tea  
So I went to get some more  
When I came back, turned the corner  
And there was Sentaro and our Taichou  
Using one of my gifts  
The self massager  
Well I was in such a state of shock  
I completely blacked out  
I don't remember a thing  
It was only later  
When I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead

They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong

They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong

(Momo)  
I loved Aizen-Taichou more than you could possibly imagine  
He was kind, thoughtful and always thinking of others  
But he was never quite satisfied with life  
He would ponder over books trying to find ways to be stronger  
And along the way  
He found Gin, Tosen and Los Noches  
I guess you could say we broke up because of our views on life  
He saw himself as alive  
And I saw him dead

(All)  
The dirty bum bum bum bum bum  
The dirty bum bum bum bum bum

They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
and then they used it  
and they abused it  
how could you tell us that we were wrong

He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I bet that you would have done the same

(Orihime) If you throw that punch

(Nanao) Yeah right

(Rukia) six times

(Rangiku) I loved him with my soul

(Kiyone) The self massager

(Momo) Views on life

(Orihime) Fight  
(Nanao) Skirts  
(Rukia) Gush  
(Rangiku) Nu-un  
(Kiyone) Ugendo  
(Momo) Noches


	2. I Won't Say I'm In Love

Presenting Nanao and Shusnui's parody of 'I Won't Say I'm in Love' from Hercules.

* * *

[Nanao:]  
If there's a prize for playing my heart  
I think you've already won that  
How can you be so aggravating  
Why can't you be like, others, Shunsui?

[Shunsui:] What you think I'm kidding  
You're my Earth and heaven I don't  
Try to keep it hidden  
Nanao I'm not hiding from you,  
I'm not playing with you  
You know how I love you  
With all of my heart

[Nanao:]  
No chance, no way  
You don't mean it, no, no

[Shunsui:]  
You feel the same  
why deny it, uh-oh

[Nanao:]  
Don't say a word  
Please don't say you're in love

You spend all night with other women  
How can you say that you love me  
My mind is saying this can't be real  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

[Shunsui:]  
How can you deny it  
The love that you're not feeling too  
Baby, I'm not buying  
Hon, I saw you glancing at me,  
Face it that you like me  
When you gonna show it  
That you like, like, like me too

[Nanao:]  
Whoa: No chance, no way  
That is not true, no, no

[Shunsui:]  
Oh yes, you do  
Check the blush that it's true

[Nanao:]  
That is not true  
I can not be in love

[Shunsui:]  
You're doin flips read my lips  
We're in love

[Nanao:]  
We're not in love  
I can't have you  
I've had enough  
I can't see you

[Shunsui:]  
I will say it  
You have me for all time

[Nanao:]  
Oh  
At least right now  
I might say I'm in love


End file.
